Todas sus Fantasías
by endlessl0ve
Summary: UA - La futura novia Katniss Everdeen necesitaba urgentemente aprender cómo se satisfacía a un hombre. Su aburrido prometido no parecía muy dispuesto a prestarle sus servicios… pero Peeta Mellark sí. Con aquel libro bajo la cama… y Peeta dentro de ella, Katniss iba a aprender todo lo necesario. Y más…
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins, mientras que la historia le pertenece a Janelle Denison, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Katniss Everdeen permaneció de pie junto al taller de reparaciones de Peeta Mellark. El corazón le latía desbocado mientras intentaba reunir el valor para abordar a Peeta con una proposición indecente.

Nunca en sus veinticinco años de vida había sido tan descarada. Pero en el intervalo de unas pocas horas parecía haberse soltado la melena. Primero había arrancado una página del libro de las «sexcapadas» que encontró en la agencia organizadora de bodas. Luego, había tomado la decisión de buscar lo que debería haber entre un hombre y una mujer en el terreno sexual. Porque eso era algo que no estaba consiguiendo con su novio, Gale. De hecho, Gale parecía inmune a sus esfuerzos por llevarlo más allá de los besos y abrazos, alegando que la respetaba y que era mejor esperar a la noche de bodas para hacer el amor.

Eso en el caso de que ella aceptara casarse con él, pensó, apoyándose débilmente contra la fría pared metálica del edificio. Se había quedado perpleja al recibir la inesperada proposición una semana antes durante una romántica cena con velas en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Chicago. Después de todo, sólo llevaban seis meses saliendo juntos. Aunque tenía que admitir que desde el primer momento Gale la había cortejado como todo un caballero, incluyendo cenas exorbitantes, citas fastuosas y regalos espléndidos, como el anillo de compromiso con un diamante engarzado de dos quilates.

Aunque a veces se sentía más como una chica de alterne que como una verdadera novia, y aunque sabía que su relación estaba basada más en la compatibilidad que en la pasión, no pudo evitar pensar en su proposición. A pesar de ser tan serio y formal, Gale le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella había buscado infructuosamente durante los dos últimos años… un hombre que quisiera sentar la cabeza y casarse.

El trabajo de Gale como inversor bancario era estable y seguro, lo que ella consideraba como una ventaja adicional. A Katniss le encantaban los niños y se moría de impaciencia por formar una familia. Gale le había asegurado que él quería lo mismo. Había pronunciado las palabras correctas en la proposición, y aunque ella se decía a sí misma que los sentimientos hacia él florecerían con el tiempo, no había sido capaz de responder con un sí incondicional. En vez de eso le había dado una respuesta tranquila y seria: «No estoy segura».

Puso una mueca al recordar la decepción que vio en la mirada de Gale, pero él se había mostrado increíblemente cortés y comprensivo. Le había apretado la mano por encima de la mesa y le había pedido que pensara en ello mientras él estaba fuera de la ciudad en viaje de negocios. Podría darle una respuesta cuando regresara el domingo por la tarde.

Por tanto, sólo tenía aquel fin de semana para descubrir lo que quería en la vida. Pero una cosa estaba clara… la intimidad que faltaba entre Gale y ella estaba despertándole demasiadas dudas sobre ella y su relación. Y la falta de interés sexual de Gale la hacía ser dolorosamente consciente de que no le inspiraba una pasión salvaje a su novio. Ni él a ella tampoco. No de esa forma en la que otra persona podía prender un fuego en su interior con sólo una mirada.

Respiró hondo y maldijo el libro erótico con el que se había tropezado. El contenido del mismo había hecho mella en sus inseguridades femeninas y había sembrado en su cabeza las dudas sobre ella misma y Gale. Había ido a Divine Events aquella tarde con la esperanza de que la glamorosa agencia organizadora de bodas le diera el empujón y la ilusión necesaria para aceptar el anillo de compromiso de Gale.

Por desgracia, su improvisada visita a la agencia sólo había servido para aumentar su inquietud.

Mientras aguardaba en el vestíbulo a que la recibiera Cecily Divine, un libro rojo forrado en piel le había llamado la atención desde una de las mesas. No había ningún título en la tapa, y la curiosidad había sido demasiado fuerte. Al abrirlo, se había encontrado con el excitante mundo de las «sexcapadas», un libro repleto de ardientes fantasías para los amantes desinhibidos, osados y temerarios.

Dentro había páginas selladas que ocultaban las invitaciones más provocativas. Faltaban muchas de ellas, como si otras clientas se hubieran tomado la libertad de arrancarlas para añadir emoción a su vida sexual. Y en aquel momento, Katniss decidió correr el riesgo y arrancó una página tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Su fantasía llevaba por título La danza de los siete velos.

Una vez que estuvo a salvo en su coche, leyó las instrucciones de la «sexcapada». Éstas exigían desnudarse para su amante en cuerpo y alma. Se estremeció de horror, convencida de que no tenía el valor necesario para una hazaña semejante, pero las fantasías que bailaban en su cabeza habían cobrado vida propia. Salvo que en su mente no era Gale quien contemplaba el striptease, sino Peeta Mellark, el mejor amigo de su hermano desde el instituto, de quien había estado enamorada durante años.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Peeta tenían parte de la culpa en su incapacidad para tomar una decisión firme respecto a Gale. Y supo que, antes de que pudiera comprometerse de por vida con Gale o con cualquier otro hombre, tenía que olvidar a Peeta de una vez por todas si quería vivir tranquila, sin dudas ni remordimientos.

Peeta era el hombre al que siempre había deseado pero al que nunca podría tener, por fuerte que fuera su atracción hacia él. Con el paso del tiempo se habían hecho buenos amigos y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Pero últimamente Peeta se había convertido en un vividor, empeñado en preservar su soltería. Y Katniss había oído las suficientes charlas entre Peeta y su hermano para aprender cuál era su modus operandi con las mujeres. Nada de lazos ni compromisos. Y también había dejado muy claro que no tenía el menor interés en el matrimonio.

Y precisamente por ello era el candidato perfecto para lo que Katniss tenía pensado. Después de haber recibido el rechazo sexual de Gale, siempre con las excusas más delicadas, estaba decidida a hacer valer su sexualidad. También necesitaba saber que tenía el arrojo necesario no sólo para seducir a un hombre, sino para desnudarse ante él.

Con la fantasía erótica guardada en el bolso, tenía intención de aprender lo que realmente querían los hombres de las mujeres y lo que los excitaba, y descubrir también lo que ella encontraba sexy y excitante. Y en el proceso esperaba descubrir qué clase de hombre deseaba en su vida.

Para un experimento semejante no había mejor candidato que Peeta. No sólo porque la excitaba de un modo inimaginable en Gale, sino porque, a pesar de su fama de mujeriego, era uno de sus mejores amigos y alguien en quien ella podía confiar para pedirle clases particulares de seducción. También confiaba en él para que lo mantuviera todo en secreto.

Lo único que pedía era un fin de semana con Peeta. Un fin de semana sería lo único que se permitiría para ser libre y satisfacer las fantasías que con demasiada frecuencia la asaltaban. Y luego, armada con su nueva experiencia, habilidad y seguridad en sí misma, se replantearía su relación con Gale. Su obsesión por Peeta quedaría olvidada y no la afectaría a la hora de tomar una decisión.

Pero antes que nada, él tenía que aceptar su petición.

Se mordió el labio y repasó hasta el último detalle de su plan. Hasta el momento no le había hablado a nadie de la proposición de Gale, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, a su hermano ni a su familia, y tampoco tenía intención de decírselo a Peeta, como tampoco pensaba hablar de sus frustrados intentos por seducir a Gale. No, a Peeta tan sólo le diría que quería conocer la opinión de un hombre para avivar la emoción sexual.

Cuadró los hombros y giró la esquina del edificio para entrar en el taller que Peeta había comprado seis años antes y que había transformado en un próspero negocio. El taller contaba con ocho plazas, todas ellas ocupadas con vehículos en reparación, y Katniss pasó la vista por los coches y los mecánicos en busca de Peeta.

Saludó con la mano a Haymitch, uno de los trabajadores de Peeta y jefe del taller, que le sonrió y señaló un BMW. Katniss siguió la indicación y encontró a Peeta doblado de cintura para arriba sobre el motor, apretando una tuerca con una llave inglesa.

Katniss se detuvo a unos metros de él y se deleitó con la imagen de su trasero. A nadie le quedarían mejor unos vaqueros desteñidos que a Peeta Mellark. La desgastada tela vaquera, manchada de grasa donde se había limpiado las manos, se ceñía a su bien moldeado trasero y duros muslos, y la cintura le caía tentadoramente sobre las esbeltas caderas. La camisa azul se estiraba sobre los músculos de la espalda y se arrugaba sobre los anchos hombros mientras le daba otra vuelta a la llave inglesa.

Era un hombre fuerte y natural como la tierra misma. No le importaba ensuciarse, y parecía disfrutar con el esfuerzo físico que implicaba aquel trabajo. Todo lo contrario que Gale, tan refinado y meticuloso, que se moriría antes que mancharse las manos de grasa.

Peeta se irguió en su metro noventa de estatura y se giró para cambiar de llave. Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio, y una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios, acentuada por aquel hoyuelo que a tantas mujeres había desarmado desde la escuela.

A Katniss se le aceleró el pulso y sintió una oleada de calor por sus venas. Una reacción normal siempre que veía a Peeta. Era tan atractivo, tan sexual, que una mujer tendría que estar ciega para no verse afectada por su aspecto y su seguridad varonil.

Sus intensos ojos azules brillaron de placer cuando la recorrió con la mirada.

—Hola, Katniss —la saludó con su voz baja, suave e increíblemente sensual—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

«El suficiente para comerte con los ojos».

—No mucho —respondió, y le devolvió la sonrisa intentando adoptar una expresión despreocupada, aunque era difícil aparentar naturalidad teniendo en cuenta el motivo de su visita.

Peeta agarró un trapo en vez de una de las herramientas alineadas en el banco y se limpió las manos, grandes y callosas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, escrutándola con sus penetrantes ojos. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y su pelo largo y rubio le cayó sobre la frente—. ¿Todo va bien, Katniss?

«Depende de lo que respondas a mi proposición», pensó ella, cambiando nerviosamente el peso de un pie a otro.

—¿Tienes unos minutos para hablar?

—Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —respondió él con un guiño—. Deja que me limpie un poco y nos veremos en mi despacho.

—Gracias —dijo ella. Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo que conducía a los aseos y ella se encaminó hacia las oficinas de Peeta's Auto Repair.

Saludó a Clove, la secretaria, y continuó hasta el fondo del edificio, donde Peeta había montado un despacho pequeño pero práctico y funcional. Aparte de la silla tras el escritorio no había donde sentarse, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para quedarse quieta, así que se puso a andar por la pequeña alfombra gris delante de la mesa, mientras pensaba una y otra vez en lo que iba a proponerle.

Peeta entró en el despacho minutos después. Se había cambiado de vaqueros y camiseta, y no había ni rastro de grasa en las manos y antebrazos. Un olor familiar a naranja lo impregnaba, mucho más excitante que el disolvente especial que usaba para limpiarse la mugre que resultaba del trabajo con motores.

Peeta le tendió una botella de agua fría, demostrando que conocía bien sus preferencias, y para él se abrió una lata de cola.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos—. No es que no me alegre de verte, pero pareces… distraída. Como si algo te rondara por la cabeza.

Siendo un viejo amigo, siempre había tenido la habilidad de percibir sus cambios de ánimo.

—Hay algo que me preocupa —admitió. Él esperó pacientemente a que continuara y ella hizo girar la botella entre las palmas—. La verdad es que necesito tu ayuda. Si estás dispuesto a ayudarme, claro está.

Peeta dejó la lata en la mesa y la agarró suavemente por los hombros, prestándole toda su atención. Su tacto era firme, y la manera en que sus pulgares le acariciaron la piel desnuda de los brazos le provocó una ola de calor prohibido que se le concentró en el estómago.

Siempre había sabido que el tacto de Peeta bastaría para prender chispas de pasión… Y esa habilidad masculina para hacerlo era un descarado recordatorio de lo que faltaba entre ella y Gale. No podía negar el claro contraste, que hacía aún más importante su búsqueda.

Peeta frunció el entrecejo con preocupación. Por suerte, la blusa de seda era lo suficientemente holgada para que no pudiera ver cómo se le endurecían los pezones a través del tejido. Y si se percató de la piel de gallina que se le había puesto en los brazos, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Cariño, sea lo que sea, sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme qué necesitas.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Katniss tomó aire profundamente y, recordando la «sexcapada» que la había puesto en acción, se arriesgó por segunda vez en el día.

—Quiero que me enseñes lo que a un hombre lo excita y cómo hay que satisfacerle en la cama.

* * *

><p>hey babies, una nueva historia les traigo aquí, espero que la disfruten... es una historia corta pero valdrá la pena ;D. Espero que les guste la historia.<p>

_**Kat :)**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins, mientras que la historia le pertenece a Janelle Denison, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Peeta parpadeó un par de veces, convencido de que las palabras que acababa de oír de aquellos labios suaves y carnosos eran producto de su imaginación.

Katniss no era lo que él consideraría una mujer fatal. No, ella era mucho más tradicional, por dentro y por fuera. La blusa de seda color crema y la falta azul marino corroboraban la imagen que tenía de ella, y también le confirmaban que acababa de salir de su trabajo como secretaria para una empresa de ingeniería. Pero, por muy conservadora que fuera vistiendo, Peeta no podía negar que había pasado muchas horas imaginándosela sin ropa y preguntándose cómo sería deslizar las manos sobre la firmeza de sus pequeños pechos, la delicada curva de su cintura y caderas, la sedosa suavidad de su piel desnuda…

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza. Su imaginación volvía a desbordarse, porque de ningún modo la dulce, sensible y sensata Katniss Everdeen le pediría que la instruyera en el fabuloso arte de la seducción, por mucho que él hubiera deseado una oportunidad semejante.

Cuando conoció a Katniss en la escuela, ésta sólo era la hermana pequeña de su amigo. En los años siguientes la había ido conociendo mejor y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Había visto cómo se transformaba en una mujer hermosa y deseable con una espesa y reluciente melena negra que le llegaba por los hombros, y una esbelta figura con las curvas adecuadas para completar su pequeño físico. Una mujer totalmente inalcanzable para él… en deferencia a la amistad que tenía con su hermano y por respeto también a sus padres, quienes lo habían aceptado en sus vidas a pesar de su cuestionable pasado.

Su padre lo había abandonado cuando Peeta tenía cinco años, dejándolo a cargo de una madre que pasaba más tiempo bebiendo y ligando en los bares que con su hijo. Los Everdeen lo habían alimentado cuando tenía hambre y le habían dado cobijo cuando temía pasar la noche solo en la ruinosa vivienda que su madre había alquilado. Le habían comprado ropa y zapatos nuevos cuando sus escasos vaqueros y camisas de segunda mano estuvieron demasiado deshilachados para seguir usándose, y a cambio no habían esperado nada. Y cuando Peeta pasó por una fase rebelde, robando y provocando que lo detuvieran, había sido el padre de Katniss quien fuera a buscarlo a la comisaría, no su propia madre. El señor Everdeen le había echado un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y lo había llevado a ver un centro penitenciario, lo que sirvió para inculcarle un miedo terrible al quebrantamiento de la ley y para devolverlo rápidamente al buen camino.

Peeta siempre les estaría eternamente agradecido por su ayuda y generosidad, así como por permitirle ser parte de la familia. Por tanto, nunca pondría en peligro su relación con los Burton por culpa de un escarceo amoroso con Katniss. Debido a su dramática infancia, nunca iniciaba una relación íntima que implicara un compromiso emocional, porque no sabía cómo entregarse de esa manera a otra persona. Pero esa certeza no le había impedido fantasear con Katniss, más allá de la amistad que compartían. Su calor y afecto incondicional lo atraían irresistiblemente y tentaban al solitario en que se había convertido y al soltero que había jurado ser.

Pero en aquel momento lo único que importaba era aclarar el malentendido que estaba causando estragos en su cabeza y sus hormonas.

—¿Te importa repetirme la pregunta? —le pidió con una sonrisa de disculpa. Le acarició los brazos hasta las muñecas y le buscó el pulso con los pulgares, sólo para mantener la conexión entre ellos—. Tengo mil asuntos en la cabeza y creo que no te he oído bien.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa lenta y deliberadamente sensual, más atrevida de lo que nunca se había mostrado con él—. Quiero que me enseñes lo que excita a un hombre y cómo hay que satisfacerle en la cama.

Oh, demonios… A Peeta se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Soltó las manos de Katniss y dio un paso atrás. El lazo que los unía ya no era el gesto de alivio y consuelo que una vez había sido. Entre ellos prendían las chispas de pasión sexual, la clase de atracción que él había estado reprimiendo durante tantos años. Deseaba a Katniss, pero había aprendido a controlar su deseo y a enterrar su anhelo en lo más profundo de su alma, de modo que nadie lo supiera jamás.

Y con una simple declaración Katniss había barrido todas sus defensas. De repente lo asaltaba la necesidad de enseñarle cómo se complacía a un hombre… y de complacerla a ella a cambio.

Expulsó el aire con fuerza y buscó una explicación lógica a aquella situación tan extraña como excitante.

—Katniss… dime que esto es una broma de tu hermano para hacerme pagar lo del último fin de semana, cuando salimos a emborracharnos.

—Te juro que no es una broma, Peeta —dijo ella con voz suave, mirándolo esperanzada y decidida al mismo tiempo—. Estoy hablando completamente en serio. Quiero que seas tú quien me hable de las fantasías masculinas y quien me enseñe lo que os vuelve locos de deseo.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y cubrió la distancia que los separaba para ponerle una mano en el pecho, justo encima de su desbocado corazón.

—Quiero aprender la manera más eficaz de tocar y acariciar a un hombre para excitarlo —dijo con voz ronca, mientras descendía con la palma hacia su estómago—. Y tampoco me importaría averiguar una o dos cosas que me gusten a mí.

Para no tener ni idea de cómo excitar a un hombre, estaba haciendo un trabajo magistral en aquellos momentos. A Peeta le hervía la sangre en las venas, los músculos del abdomen se le endurecieron y su sexo erecto pugnaba por escapar de sus vaqueros. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no agarrar la mano de Katniss y llevarla hasta su erección para mostrarle una prueba palpable de lo excitado que estaba por su culpa.

Apoyó el trasero contra su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, probando un enfoque más razonable.

—¿Por qué necesitas que te enseñe esas cosas?

Ella se encogió de hombros y retiró el tapón de la botella de agua.

—Quiero comprender mejor a los hombres y su sexualidad.

Peeta observó cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y tomaba un trago de agua fría.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo y tu sexualidad?

Ella se lamió una gota de agua de la comisura de los labios al tiempo que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Pero la pregunta directa de Peeta no la amedrentó en absoluto.

—Supongo que eso lo descubriré en el camino —dijo en tono malicioso.

A Peeta lo asaltó de repente una inquietante posibilidad.

—Santo Dios, Katniss, ¿no serás…? —ni siquiera pudo pronunciar la palabra.

—¿Virgen? —concluyó ella, y soltó una ligera carcajada—. No, he estado con otros dos hombres, pero ninguno de los cuales hizo estallar fuegos artificiales. Eso me llevó a creer que me estoy perdiendo algo crucial en lo referente al placer sexual y la seducción.

Peeta se frotó la frente. No podía creer que estuviera manteniendo una conversación semejante con Katniss. Como amigos habían hablado de muchos temas pero nunca de nada tan íntimo como su vida sexual Aun así, no había dejado de pensar en ella ni en los hombres con los que salía, como aquel tipo con pinta de ejecutivo al que veía en la actualidad.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Gale que te ayude en tu… búsqueda?

Por primera vez desde que le hiciera aquella proposición, Katniss apartó la mirada. Pero a los pocos segundos volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, más decidida que antes.

—Porque, sinceramente, no sirve para ello, y porque no tiene tu misma reputación.

Peeta arqueó una ceja. La respuesta de Katniss le recordó al joven desaliñado e inseguro que una vez fue y que seguramente siempre sería en el fondo, a pesar de la fachada de aplomo y seguridad que había construido en torno a sí mismo a lo largo de los años.

—Ahh ¿así que prefieres aprender de un chico malo de los bajos fondos? —le preguntó con sorna. Katniss no sería la primera mujer que quisiera tener una aventura con alguien así.

Ella pareció asustarse por la dureza de su tono, pero enseguida se recuperó.

—No quiero decir eso, y sabes muy bien que nunca he tenido esa imagen de ti —le dijo con firmeza.

Katniss no podía discutírselo, porque ella había sido una de las pocas personas en su vida que lo habían aceptado tal cual era… antes de convertirse en un próspero hombre de negocios.

—En cuanto a tu reputación —siguió ella—, has estado con muchas mujeres, por lo que creo que tienes mucha experiencia en ese campo.

Peeta tuvo que tragarse un bufido sarcástico por el halago inmerecido. No había estado con muchas mujeres. Sólo se había acostado con media docena, y con la edad se había vuelto aún más exigente. No, no podía colgarse la etiqueta de donjuán.

Alargó un brazo y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Vio cómo le ardían los ojos por el tacto, y una parte de él agradeció saber que aunque ella pudiera cuestionar su propia capacidad para responder a otros hombres, era evidente que se mostraba increíblemente sensible con él.

—Cariño —murmuró con voz ronca—, no sé cómo son los otros hombres ni lo que los excita. Sólo sé cómo soy yo.

—Eso me basta —dijo ella sin aliento. Los pechos le oscilaban por la respiración acelerada—. Te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto por mí, conmigo, porque confío en ti para que me lo enseñes todo, desde lo más básico hasta lo más erótico, y para que esto quede entre nosotros. Lo único que quiero, lo único que necesito de ti, es un fin de semana.

Le estaba ofreciendo dos noches de posibilidades infinitas. A juzgar por las apariencias, Gale no le estaba dedicando la atención que ella necesitaba para satisfacer sus deseos más femeninos. De otro modo no estaría allí ahora, pidiéndole lecciones de seducción y apareamiento.

Lo tentaba como ninguna otra mujer, pero aun así consiguió mantener la suficiente decencia y cordura para intentar disuadirla.

—¿Y si digo que no?

Katniss levantó el mentón en un gesto de orgullo y rebeldía que contrastaba fuertemente con su tolerante personalidad.

—En ese caso tendré que buscarme a otro que esté dispuesto a hacerlo.

Peeta reconocía un desafío en cuanto lo oía. Ella lo estaba provocando descaradamente para que aceptara el reto. Parecía totalmente decidida a llevar a cabo su plan, y la idea de que se buscara a otro hombre para hacerlo le provocó una descarga de celos que lo abrasó por dentro.

Y teniendo en cuenta lo atrevida y descarada que estaba siendo con él, no tenía ninguna duda de que acabaría encontrando a un hombre dispuesto a complacerla en sus demandas.

Quería hacer lo correcto, comportarse con la nobleza que esperaría de él la familia de Katniss, pero no podía arrojarla en brazos de otro hombre cuando él mismo se moría por darle lo que buscaba. Aquella emoción posesoria que se retorcía en su garganta lo pilló por sorpresa.

Siempre había sido protector con Katniss debido a su amistad y a la situación que existía con su hermano y su familia, pero aquella sensación era diferente… Era una necesidad íntimamente física de asumir la responsabilidad y enseñarle a Katniss todo lo que quería aprender.

Sí, sería su amante de fin de semana. De aquel modo podría controlar la situación, mientras que no había manera de saber cómo se aprovecharía de ella cualquier desconocido. Si alguien iba a satisfacer su curiosidad sexual, sería él. Nadie más.

Podría tener a Katniss por un solo fin de semana. Todas sus fantasías se harían realidad, y también las de ella. Un acuerdo íntimo y discreto, sin complicaciones ni expectativas. Tan sólo una aventura secreta de la que nadie más sabría nada.

Realmente era un acuerdo ideal.

La emoción recorrió sus venas. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo alborotado y le dio la respuesta que Katniss había ido a buscar allí.

—Muy bien. Lo haré.

Ella soltó un suspiro de puro alivio.

—Gracias, Peeta.

Parecía extremadamente complacida consigo misma, y los ojos le brillaban con pasión desatada. Peeta se preguntó si sabría dónde se estaba metiendo, y decidió darle una última oportunidad para cambiar de idea antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Se lo debía a ella y a él mismo.

Sí, ella confiaba en él, y Peeta nunca haría algo que pudiera herirla. Pero si le demostraba exactamente lo exigente y agresivo que podía ser a la hora de conseguir lo que quería, tal vez ella se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que su plan podía ser para ambos.

—Ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, ¿estás lista para la primera lección? —le preguntó.

Katniss se quedó atónita y echó un vistazo fugaz a la ventana que había detrás de Peeta, con vistas al aparcamiento del edificio.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

Por lo visto, la aterraba la posibilidad de que la descubrieran. Estupendo. Peeta estaba decidido a asustarla todavía más.

La acorraló contra la pared más cercana y colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, dejándola sin salida… a menos que ella le pidiera que la soltara.

Bajó la mirada a sus brillantes labios rosados y volvió a subirla lentamente hasta sus ojos.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, arrastrando desvergonzadamente las palabras.

La emoción de lo prohibido destelló en los ojos de Katniss.

—Sea cual sea la primera lección, estoy dispuesta —susurró, provocándolo con sus palabras y su impaciencia por explorarlo todo con él—. Vamos a ello.

—Sí, vamos —murmuró él. Inclinó la cabeza en busca de su boca y finalmente la besó… como había querido besarla durante lo que parecía una eternidad.

* * *

><p>Hola realmente lo siento, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que les subí el primer capítulo pero realmente me han pasado una serie de cosas con las cuales me era un bastante difícil el conectarme al computador y subir, realmente lo siento, pero aquí ya hay nuevo capítulo :) espero que disfruten... además que Peeta aceptó la gran propuesta de Katniss 1313 se están besando... jo ¿qué pasará?<p>

prometo que no me demoraré tanto como ahora en subir el próximo capítulo :), gracias por todos los maravillosos reviews, favoritos y follows, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

_**Kat :)**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins, mientras que la historia le pertenece a Janelle Denison, yo tan solo adapto esta novela a modo de diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Katniss había soñado con aquel momento durante años, pero ninguna de sus fantasías se acercaba ni remotamente a la realidad de aquel beso, de la boca de Peeta contra la suya, de la presión de sus labios conminándola a separar los suyos para deslizar la lengua y saborearla. El beso fue ardiente, ávido y apasionadamente agresivo; todo lo contrario a los delicados preliminares caballerescos a los que Gale la tenía acostumbrada.

Peeta no era un caballero a la hora de besar, y su respuesta la excitó más de lo que nada la hubiera excitado en su vida. Aquello era exactamente lo que anhelaba. Ser poseída por un hombre y experimentar la pasión en su forma más salvaje e indómita.

Un solo beso había bastado para que se sintiera viva, una mujer con deseos y necesidades. Y era maravilloso experimentar un arrebato instantáneo de lujuria por un hombre.

Pero por muy excitante que fuera aquel beso, no era suficiente. Ansiaba un contacto más íntimo, y no sólo en los labios. Las manos de Peeta seguían firmemente apoyadas contra la pared, y al menos había seis centímetros de separación entre sus cuerpos. Adoptando el papel de mujer agresiva que pretendía ser aquel fin de semana, buscó remedio al problema para borrar cualquier resto de cohibición que pudiera quedar en él y hacerle saber que no quería el menor comedimiento entre ellos.

Bajó las manos hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros y, enganchando los dedos en el cinturón, tiró lenta e inexorablemente de él hasta que sus curvas femeninas se amoldaron a los recios contornos masculinos. Sus caderas se encontraron, y la impresionante erección se apretó contra su vientre, sorprendiéndola muy agradablemente.

Saber que era ella la responsable de su excitación acrecentó su confianza y avivó aún más su deseo. Deslizó las manos hasta su trasero y aferró sus glúteos. Instintivamente se arqueó hacia él y frotó la pelvis contra la dura protuberancia de sus vaqueros, deleitándose con el gemido que retumbó en el pecho de Peeta.

Él entrelazó los dedos en sus cabellos y le hizo ladear la cabeza para acoplar mejor sus bocas en aquel beso húmedo, ardiente y gloriosamente erótico. Con su mano libre le acarició la mandíbula y fue descendiendo, hasta que su pulgar encontró el pulso errático en la base del cuello. Pero no se detuvo allí, sino que le desabrochó el botón superior de la blusa y extendió la palma sobre la piel descubierta. Poco a poco fue bajando, a medida que la respiración de Katniss se hacía más y más jadeante, y finalmente tuvo uno de sus pequeños pechos en la mano. La tela del sujetador era fina y ligera, y cuando él le acarició el pezón con el pulgar a través del encaje, ella se estremeció violentamente.

Peeta parecía perdido en el embriagador placer del beso, y al mismo tiempo irradiaba una sexualidad incontenible. Sus largos dedos se tensaron entre los cabellos de Katniss y la presionó con más fuerza contra la pared con su cuerpo grande y poderoso. Apretó las caderas contra las suyas y profundizó aún más con la lengua en el interior de su boca. Su cuerpo desprendía un intenso calor masculino, mientras que Katniss sentía su propio cuerpo cada vez más húmedo y blando, pidiendo a gritos que la tocara en aquellos lugares olvidados durante tanto tiempo.

Entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono del escritorio y Peeta se apartó con un respingo. A punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y dar con su trasero en el suelo por las prisas en poner distancia entre ellos. Respiraba agitadamente, y Katniss casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. Parecía incapaz de creerse que ella le hubiera permitido llegar tan lejos.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta: la intención de Peeta había sido hacerla cambiar de opinión con aquel beso explosivo y dominante, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata. Ella lo deseaba ahora más que nunca. Peeta era todo lo que había deseado en su vida, y aquel beso demostraba que él también la deseaba a ella, y mucho.

Peeta rodeó bruscamente el escritorio y pulsó el botón del interfono en el teléfono, sin apartar la mirada del acalorado rostro de Katniss.

—¿Qué pasa, Clove?

—El señor Heavensbee ha venido a dejar su Porsche para la revisión —la voz de su secretaria llenó el pequeño despacho—. Y quiere hablar con usted sobre las reparaciones.

—Ofrécele algo de beber y dile que voy en un minuto —respondió Peeta. Cortó la comunicación, pero permaneció tras su mesa.

Katniss se rozó ligeramente los labios con los dedos y vio cómo se dilataban las pupilas de Peeta con renovado deseo. Sentía los labios húmedos y deliciosamente hinchados. Después de haber experimentado los besos rápidos y desapasionados de Gale, aquella nueva sensación era incomparablemente deliciosa, así como contemplar la reacción de Peeta al modo tan seductor con que se tocaba la boca.

Bajó la mano y fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Creo que acabas de darme la primera, segunda y tercera lección —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Nada de eso. Aún queda mucho por aprender —respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Si es que aún sigues interesada…

¿De verdad pensaba que iba a renunciar?

—Más que nunca. Estoy impaciente por disfrutar de tus clases particulares hasta el último minuto.

—En ese caso, estaré en tu casa esta noche, a las siete en punto. Y quiero que te pongas algo provocativo.

Katniss arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Otra lección?

—Podría decirse que sí —respondió él, acercándose a ella con un brillo de decisión en la mirada—. Si quieres saber lo que les resulta sexy a los hombres, hay una cosa que no puedes olvidar.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—A casi todos los hombres les gusta la estimulación visual en el sexo contrario —dijo. Agarró los lados de la blusa y estiró el tejido sobre el pecho—. Si quieres llamar nuestra atención, lo primero que has de hacer es darnos un aliciente para mirar. Arrojarnos el cebo. Y para ello nada mejor que un atuendo adecuado y convenientemente ceñido.

La tela estaba tensa sobre la piel de Katniss, revelando sus pequeños pechos, coronados por los pezones puntiagudos, y la curva de la cintura y caderas. Peeta la devoró con la mirada, provocándole un torrente de calor por todo el cuerpo.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Katniss —murmuró—. No tengas miedo de mostrarlo. Y ya que este fin de semana es para aprender, quiero que te pongas algo excitante para mí.

Le soltó la blusa, pero los pezones de Katniss seguían dolorosamente endurecidos.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —consiguió murmurar. Si él quería verla con ropa provocativa, eso sería lo que viera.

Agarró el bolso y salió del despacho, sintiendo cómo la emoción revoloteaba en su estómago. Peeta Mellark le pertenecería a ella sola durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas. Y ella le pertenecía a él.

Sólo esperaba que fuera tiempo suficiente para satisfacer su deseo y que finalmente pudiera sacarse a Peeta de la cabeza y el corazón, de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Soy lo peor :( otra vez mucho tiempo sin subir, lo siento pero salí de vacaciones y andaba sin internet y estos días ya llegué pero estuve como poniéndome al día con todo y además viendo las cosas para volver a subir y eso, lo siento D: el lunes nuevo capítulo sin falta, pinky promise. Gracias a quienes leen :D<p>

_**Kat :)**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins, mientras que la historia le pertenece a Janelle Denison, yo tan solo adapto esta novela por pura diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

A las siete menos cinco, Peeta llegó al apartamento de Katniss, temblando de emoción por lo que podría deparar la noche.

Una vez que entrara en casa de Katniss no habría vuelta atrás, pues su presencia demostraba que tenía intención de seguir el pacto hasta el final.

Le había dado una última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión. Y a juzgar por su desinhibida respuesta, el tórrido beso que habían compartido y su descarada actitud posterior, era obvio que sabía muy bien dónde se estaba metiendo y que tenía muy clara su intención.

Y él también.

La suerte estaba echada, y desde ese momento en adelante se acababan las dudas. Aceptaría egoístamente todo lo que ella le ofreciera, la llevaría hasta donde ella se atreviera a llegar y haría todo lo posible por ayudarla a aumentar la seguridad en sí misma. Aquel fin de semana significaba para él tanto como para ella, y tenía intención de darle una aventura que nunca pudiera olvidar.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos para advertirle de su presencia y usó la llave que ella le había dado meses antes.

—Hola, Katniss, soy Peeta —dijo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Estoy en mi habitación —respondió ella—. Ven.

Peeta había estado muchas veces en su casa, pero nunca había pisado su dormitorio. Nunca había te nido un motivo para invadir sus dominios femeninos. Y ahora era ella quien lo invitaba personalmente. Una invitación que no estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

—Hola —lo saludó Katniss con una sonrisa mientras se ponía unas sandalias de tacón—. Ya casi estoy lista.

Peeta contempló la imagen que tenía ante él, pensando que sus fantasías se habían hecho realidad. La transformación de Katniss le secó la garganta y le aceleró el pulso. Siempre había sabido que bajo la ropa conservadora y práctica de Katniss se escondía una hermosa sirena, y aquel atuendo corroboraba sus sospechas.

El vestido le llegaba hasta el muslo, se le ajustaba a la cintura y un pequeño lazo ataba el escote entre los pechos. Peeta tuvo que contenerse para no tirar de esa cinta y exponer sus apetecibles atributos a la vista.

—Cielos, estás… increíble —dijo con voz áspera, contemplando el recogido que se había hecho en lo alto de la cabeza, exhibiendo la elegante línea del cuello, que parecía tentar a sus dedos y su boca. Se sacudió mentalmente y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes este vestido?

—Desde hace algunas semanas —respondió ella, sonriendo vacilantemente mientras se ponía unos pendientes de aro dorados—. Me pareció tan bonito en el maniquí que no pude resistir la tentación, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la ocasión de ponérmelo.

Él arqueó una ceja y se sintió obligado a preguntarle por la opinión de su novio.

—¿Ni siquiera para Gale?

—No estaba segura de que a Gale le gustase —dijo ella con un cierto tono de inseguridad—. Es de gustos conservadores, y no cree que sea apropiado mostrar mucha piel en público.

Peeta la miró, atónito y disgustado a la vez. ¿Qué tenía Gale en la cabeza? ¿O en la entrepierna? Dudaba de que Katniss quisiera oír su opinión sobre Gale, así que se la guardó para él mismo. Esperaba que las lecciones que aprendiera aquel fin de semana le inculcaran a Katniss un poco de sentido común.

—En cualquier caso, el vestido ha estado colgado en mi armario hasta hoy, y esta noche es la oportunidad perfecta para estrenarlo —dijo ella, girando sobre sí misma para ofrecerle una perspectiva completa—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo no va a gustarme? —preguntó él, bajando la mirada hasta los muslos.

La actitud desagradecida de Gale hizo que Peeta quisiera saltarse todos los obstáculos con Katniss y hacerla sentirse sexy y deseada en todos los aspectos posibles.

—Estás preciosa con este vestido y, personalmente, me encanta que muestres tu piel. Me despierta el deseo de tocarte por todas partes, aunque sólo fuera para sentir tu suavidad y tersura.

Las mejillas de Katniss se enrojecieron y el rubor llegó hasta sus pechos, pero en sus ojos brillaba el desafío.

—Pues hazlo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Peeta atravesó la habitación en dos zancadas. El aparador estaba detrás de Katniss, y él la agarró por la cintura y la levantó para sentarla en la superficie. Presionó las manos contra sus rodillas y le separó las piernas para colocarse en medio.

Su acometida la sorprendió, pero como ella no puso la menor objeción, consideró la posibilidad de saltarse los preliminares e ir directamente al grano. Katniss lo había llevado a un nivel de excitación casi incontenible, y se moría por sentir su calor líquido y exuberante rodeándole el miembro endurecido y la suavidad de sus pechos mullidos contra los músculos del torso. Pensó en subirle el vestido, bajarle las bragas y hundirse en su cuerpo. Se imaginó cómo ella le rodearía la cintura con las piernas, acuciándolo a que la penetrara hasta el fondo, y cómo gritaría su nombre cuando llegara al orgasmo.

Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

Le tocó un mechón de pelo que se había soltado del recogido. La textura sedosa le provocaba los sentidos, al igual que la fragancia sutil y femenina que desprendía.

—Me gusta que lleves el pelo así —dijo. Le tomó la mejilla en la palma y le hizo levantar la cabeza para rozarle el cuello con la nariz, sintiendo cómo temblaba—. Me permite acercarme a las partes más sensibles de tu cuerpo… como ésta —llevó la boca hasta su oreja y lamió el punto situado justo debajo del lóbulo.

Ella gimió y se aferró a los brazos de Peeta en busca de apoyo.

—Me… me gusta.

A él también le gustaba.

—Mmm… y aquí —murmuró, y clavó suavemente los dientes en un tendón en la base del cuello.

Katniss volvió a gemir. —Oh Peeta…

—Apuesto a que también sientes ese mordisco en otras zonas de tu cuerpo, ¿verdad? —le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió bruscamente y apretó las rodillas contra sus caderas.

—Sí…

Satisfecho con su respuesta y con el deseo que ardía en su mirada, siguió provocándola… a ella y a sí mismo.

—Pero por mucho que me guste tu pelo recogido, aún me gusta más verlo suelto.

Le soltó el pasador que sujetaba el cabello en lo alto de la cabeza y vio cómo la tupida melena castaña caía libremente hasta los hombros.

—Me encanta ver tu pelo alborotado enmarcando tu hermoso rostro —dijo, hundiendo las manos hasta las muñecas en los mechones—, y sentirlo cálido y suave contra mi piel…

—Me gusta sentir tus manos en mi pelo —admitió ella, y gimió cuando él le acarició el cuero cabelludo y deslizó los pulgares a lo largo de la mandíbula—. Es tan sensual y excitante…

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él, igualmente seducido por ella y por la intensidad del momento.

Katniss le estaba mirando los labios, de modo que pegó la boca a la suya y le dio lo que deseaba, lo que él mismo ansiaba, sabiendo que muy pronto ya no tendría bastante con besarla. Habían cruzado una línea que nunca antes habían traspasado, y compartir aquella intimidad con ella estaba sacando a la superficie un caudal de emociones y deseos que habían permanecido enterrados durante años.

La besó lenta y prolongadamente. Sentía la boca de Katniss tan dulce y ardiente como se imaginaba que sentiría su cuerpo cuando la penetrara. Con aquel pensamiento enloquecedor bailando en su cabeza, llevó una mano a la espalda de Katniss y acercó su trasero al borde del aparador, hasta que lo único que separó sus cuerpos fueron sus pantalones caqui y las braguitas de Katniss. Ella apretó los tobillos contra la parte posterior de sus muslos y movió la pelvis contra su erección en un gesto inconsciente y natural de invitación. El miembro de Peeta se hinchó hasta casi estallar.

Con cada beso su adicción por ella crecía lenta pero inexorablemente, y se preguntó si tras aquel fin de semana sería capaz de dejarla y verla con otro hombre. La parte lógica de su cerebro le recordaba que no tenía elección, pero su cuerpo y su corazón luchaban por convencerlo de lo contrario.

Se deleitó una vez más con su sabor y retiró la boca. Pero mantuvo las manos entre sus cabellos, despeinándola todavía más. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban medio cerrados, y una sonrisa soñadora curvaba sus labios hinchados.

El placer que ella le daba era inmenso, y trascendía del nivel puramente físico más de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible.

—Si fueras mía y te pusieras este vestido para salir conmigo, me aseguraría de que tuvieras este aspecto antes de salir a la calle, para que todos los hombres que te miraran supieran que no estás disponible.

Vio cómo a Katniss se le aceleraba frenéticamente el pulso en la base del cuello.

—¿Y qué aspecto tengo? —preguntó ella con inocente curiosidad. Él le acarició los pechos con el dorso de la mano.

—Con el pelo suelto y despeinado, los labios rosados, húmedos y entreabiertos, y la mirada perdida, pareces una mujer que acaba de levantarse de mi cama tras una sesión de sexo salvaje.

Ella arqueó las cejas, asombrada y a la vez muy segura de sí misma.

—Salvo que yo no he quedado satisfecha por esa sesión.

Peeta soltó un gemido. Katniss iba a matarlo antes de que acabara el fin de semana.

—Esto sólo ha sido una muestra para abrirte el apetito —le prometió—. Hay que ir aumentando poco a poco la tensión sexual hasta el plato fuerte, y tenemos toda la noche por delante, cariño.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No sé si eres muy malo o muy bueno por provocarme así Peeta.

Él sonrió y la ayudó a bajar del aparador.

—¿Qué tal ambas cosas?

—Como tú digas —concedió ella con una expresión de aturdimiento e impaciencia—. Bueno, ¿adónde vas a llevarme esta noche?

—A bailar —respondió él, haciéndola girar en sus brazos—. A un sitio donde puedas lucir este vestido como se merece y volver locos a unos cuantos hombres.

Katniss posó una mano en su pecho y se puso de puntillas para darle un mordisquito en el labio inferior.

—El único hombre al que quiero volver totalmente loco esta noche eres tú —le dijo, y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dio la vuelta y salió pavoneándose de la habitación. Peeta no creía que eso fuera a ser ningún problema.

Ya estaba loco por ella.

* * *

><p>Hola ya es lunes ah, okey se que es jueves pero pero sorry, andaba depresiva... saber que entras a clases el otro lunes me deprime xD pero acá esta el nuevo capítulo sin mucho tiempo de atraso xd.<p>

_**Kat :)**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins, mientras que la historia le pertenece a Janelle Denison, yo tan solo adapto esta novela por pura diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Katniss nunca había estado en un club nocturno. Al menos no en uno tan exclusivo y animado como el Chicago's Red No Five. Luciendo un vestido sexy y con un hombre guapísimo del brazo, estaba decidida a disfrutar al máximo de la nueva experiencia que le brindaba aquel ambiente de seducción, rayos láser y la música tecno que retumbaba sensualmente a través de su cuerpo.

Peeta le agarró firmemente la mano mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Pasaron junto a un grupo de mujeres que obviamente estaban buscando a un ligue, pues miraron descaradamente a Peeta dejando claras sus intenciones. Pero él se limitó a sonreír cortésmente y siguió su camino hasta el fondo de la disco, donde estaban las mesas y los asientos de terciopelo.

El local estaba atestado. La gente bailaba en la pista sin la menor inhibición, y Katniss envidió su capacidad para dejarse llevar por el ritmo y disfrutar de sus ondulantes cuerpos, sin preocuparse de quién los estuviera mirando. Aquello le recordó la «sexcapada» que había sustraído del libro, y cómo necesitaba aprender a ser atrevida para poder desnudarse ante un hombre con la misma facilidad.

Peeta encontró una mesa libre y dejó que ella se sentara primero antes de acomodarse a su lado. Estaban casi ocultos por las sombras, pero desde sus asientos tenían una vista perfecta del bar y la pista de baile. Peeta se inclinó hacia ella y elevó la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música ensordecedora.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Me gusta —respondió ella. Hasta el momento, estaba fascinada por el ambiente cargado de sexualidad y quería formar parte del mismo—. Es un buen lugar para ver cómo los hombres y las mujeres se relacionan entre ellos. Ya sabes… cómo se seducen.

Él sonrió irónicamente.

—Estoy seguro de que aprenderás varias formas de seducción y apareamiento entre las parejas.

Una camarera rubia se acercó a la mesa y se inclinó hacia ellos para que pudieran oírla.

—¿Qué les traigo?

Peeta miró a Katniss, indicándole que debería ser ella quien pidiera primero. Si estuviera con Gale, habría pedido un chardonnay sin dudarlo. Pero no estaba con Gale, y aquella noche exigía algo más fuerte que una copa de vino.

—Quiero la bebida más atrevida que pueda preparar el barman —dijo—. Algo exótico y salvaje.

La camarera lo pensó por un momento y los ojos le brillaron de camaradería femenina.

—Puede elegir entre un Sexo Oral, un Orgasmo o un Garganta Profunda.

Todo sonaba perfecto para el fin de semana que tenía por delante, y Katniss quería probar las tres sugerencias.

—Creo que empezaré con un Orgasmo y seguiré desde ahí.

—Buena elección —dijo la camarera. Anotó el pedido y miró a Peeta, que parecía desconcertado por el atrevimiento de Katniss—. ¿Y usted, señor?

—Puesto que esta noche soy el chófer oficial, y mi pareja aquí va a disfrutar de unos cuantos orgasmos, creo que tomaré una Coca-Cola —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Enseguida —respondió la mujer con un brillo de regocijo en los ojos.

Minutos más tarde les sirvieron las bebidas, y Katniss saboreó ávidamente la exquisita mezcla de Amaretto, vodka y crema. Nunca había probado un cóctel tan delicioso, y un gemido de placer se le escapó de la garganta.

Peeta la miró, cautivándola con su mirada ardiente y su media sonrisa.

—Ten cuidado, cariño. Estos orgasmos son muy fuertes.

A Katniss no se le pasó por alto el doble sentido de su advertencia y decidió responderle con otra insinuación.

—Mmm… pero seguro que bajan con facilidad —dijo. Disfrutando de la sensación de sensualidad, malicia y lujuria, se mojó la punta del dedo en la crema azucarada y se la lamió lentamente—. ¿Te gustaría probar mi orgasmo? —le preguntó, en un tono no tan inocente.

Peeta se atragantó con el refresco y le costó unos momentos recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, se inclinó hacia ella, cubriéndole el campo de visión con sus rasgos masculinos.

—Nada me gustaría más que probar tu orgasmo —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero esta noche tengo prohibido el alcohol.

La fuerza de voluntad y resistencia de aquel hombre la maravillaban. Sin desanimarse, volvió a hundir el dedo en la bebida y le frotó el labio inferior con la crema.

—En ese caso, deja que lo pruebe yo en ti —susurró, y sujetándole la mandíbula entre las palmas, tiró de él hacia su boca y le lamió lentamente el sabor dulce que impregnaba su pura esencia masculina.

Sintió cómo se estremecía y cómo perdía ligeramente el control, y siguió provocándolo con la lengua y los dientes, liberando un poder femenino que nunca había creído poseer. Quizá se debiera a que estaba con el hombre adecuado; un hombre que la hacía sentirse libre, segura e incluso agresiva.

En aquel rincón tenuemente iluminado gozaban de cierta intimidad, aunque a nadie le importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo. Otras muchas parejas estaban haciendo lo mismo. Ella había salido con Peeta aquella noche para poner a prueba su sensualidad y seducirlo en un sitio donde nadie la conociera. Aquella idea le resultaba más embriagadora que la bebida que acababa de tomar.

Con una última lametada, apartó la boca y se pasó lentamente la lengua por su propio labio inferior.

—Eso sí que ha sido fuerte.

Los ojos de Peeta ardían intensamente, abrasándola de la cabeza a los pies. El calor de la bebida alcohólica le recorría las venas, concentrándose en su vientre, y el ritmo trepidante de la música le provocaba unas palpitaciones en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, incrementando la sensación de libertad que traía aquel fin de semana.

Miró a las otras parejas que disfrutaban de la música y de repente quiso estar en medio de todo.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo con entusiasmo, y él no se negó. El tiempo pasaba muy rápidamente, y Katniss no recordaba habérselo pasado nunca mejor que en aquella discoteca, provocando a Peeta y bailando con él. La vibrante tensión sexual crecía entre ellos con cada roce de sus cuerpos, con cada mirada, con cada insinuación…

Aquélla era la seducción que tanto había anhelado.

Sedienta por el baile, pidió un Garganta Profunda, un chupito de vodka, Kahlua y nata montada. Siguió el consejo del barman y lo apuró de un solo trago. Peeta la contemplaba divertido, y Katniss pensó por un momento en lo horrorizado que se quedaría Gale si la viera.

Dejó el vaso y besó a Peeta en los labios, ajena a todo salvo al tiempo que tenían para estar juntos. Se negaba a permitir que los pensamientos sobre Gale arruinaran aquella noche tan fabulosa.

Una hora más tarde tuvo que ir al servicio. Al regresar no vio a Jace donde lo había dejado, junto a la barra, y lo buscó por todas partes, sin éxito. Sentía curiosidad por la última bebida que le había recomendado la camarera, así que volvió al bar y pidió un Sexo Oral, sin poder reprimir una risita nerviosa al formular una petición tan atrevida en voz alta. La deliciosa mezcla de vodca, licor de café y nata se deslizó por su garganta, estimulando aún más su desinhibición.

Cuando un tipo de aspecto agradable la invitó a bailar, se sintió halagada por el interés que reflejaba su mirada y se preguntó qué daño podría hacer disfrutar de la compañía de otro hombro por unos minutos.

Lo siguió a la pista de baile, donde la gente daba vueltas al ritmo que retumbaba por los altavoces. Las copas que había consumido relajaban su cuerpo y su mente, permitiéndole disfrutar del momento y moverse al ritmo provocativo de la música.

* * *

><p>Holi gracias a todas las personas que leen, en especial para aquellos que dejan reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :). Bueno no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que subí, intento volver al mundo real, hola universidad :) !<p>

Nos leemos pronto, ya les subiré capítulo dentro de poco.

_**Kat :)**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins, mientras que la historia le pertenece a Janelle Denison, yo tan solo adapto esta novela por pura diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Peeta miró una vez más hacia el aseo de señoras, convencido de que no había visto salir a Katniss mientras otra mujer intentaba convencerlo para pasar un buen rato. Había olvidado lo implacables que podían ser los ligones en una discoteca, y eso hizo que se preocupara por Katniss.

A pesar de lo desenvuelta y desvergonzada que se había mostrado con él en las últimas horas, no tenía experiencia para enfrentarse a esos buitres desalmados que podían ver a la mujer ingenua que se ocultaba bajo el provocativo vestido. Si a eso se le añadían unas cuantas copas, Katniss era el blanco perfecto para que cualquiera se aprovechase de ella.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y supo que nunca se perdonaría si algo le ocurriera. Ni tampoco lo perdonaría su hermano, pensó con una mueca. Si Finnick descubría que había introducido a su hermana en la indecencia y la obscenidad, no sólo se llevaría una gran decepción, sino que se pondría loco de furia.

Peeta continuó buscándola por la discoteca, y finalmente se enteró por el barman de que se había tomado un Sexo Oral y que se había ido a bailar con otro hombre. Aunque el barman se lo dijo en tono jocoso, a Peeta no le hicieron ninguna gracia las connotaciones sexuales, y desde luego no le gustó nada que Katniss se hubiera marchado tan fácilmente con otro hombre.

Minutos más tarde, mientras una canción daba paso a otra, encontró finalmente a Katniss en medio de la pista de baile. Tenía el rostro encendido y los ojos brillantes. Una ligera capa de sudor relucía en su cuello y en el pecho, los mechones mojados se le pegaban a las sienes y estaba riendo con un tipo atractivo que parecía completamente colado por ella. Peeta no estaba preparado para la punzada de celos que lo traspasó, pero no se molestó en reprimir esa ola abrasadora y posesiva que lo inundó mientras avanzaba hacia Katniss y su ligue temporal. Se colocó entre ellos y la sonrisa de Katniss se ensanchó nada más verlo.

—¡Peeta! —exclamó—. Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido.

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, cariño —repuso él, y miró a su acompañante, que no parecía en absoluto sorprendido por su intromisión—. Lo siento, amigo, pero está conmigo.

Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios del hombre.

—Sí, me dijo que había venido con otra persona, pero tenía la esperanza de que te olvidaras de ella y me tocara un golpe de suerte.

Peeta apretó la mandíbula, aunque no podía culpar a aquel tipo por admitir su interés por Katniss.

—Ni lo sueñes. Es mía y no la comparto con nadie.

El hombre se retiró cortésmente y abandonó la pista de baile en busca de otra mujer disponible. Katniss siguió contoneándose provocativamente al ritmo de la música y se acercó a Peeta para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Me gusta que seas así de macho.

Él respondió con un gruñido. Nunca en toda su vida se había comportado de aquel modo delante de una mujer. Pero entonces soltó un gemido cuando ella se dio la vuelta y le rozó la ingle con el trasero. Tuvo una erección instantánea, y antes de que ella pudiera girarse de nuevo, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y extendió la palma sobre su vientre, apretándola contra él hasta que su apetecible trasero se alineó con su pecho, estómago y muslos.

Inmerso en la marea humana que ondulaba en la pista de baile, siguió los movimientos de Katniss y pegó las caderas a las suyas, haciéndole sentir hasta el último centímetro de su erección. Tener el pene erecto apretado contra su trasero era una tortura deliciosa.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Los ojos le rebosaban de una energía sexual que casi podía tocarse. Con el brazo rodeándole firmemente la cintura Peeta podía sentir su respiración acelerada, cómo crecía la necesidad en su interior, tan fuerte e innegable como la música que los rodeaba. Ella le agarró la mano libre y, lentamente, llevó la palma hasta su muslo desnudo, bajo el borde del vestido, hasta que los dedos tocaron la tela empapada de sus bragas. Una llamarada de fuego líquido le abrasó las puntas de los dedos. Katniss estaba tan excitada como él, quien instintivamente aumentó la presión, deslizando la seda entre los labios hinchados de su sexo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, mientras su cuerpo entero se estremecía pegado al de Peeta. Su orgasmo era inminente, y el movimiento giratorio de sus caderas lo impelían a que le concediera la liberación definitiva.

Pero entonces la locura del momento lo impactó con fuerza y lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Por lo visto, el alcohol había barrido las inhibiciones de Katniss, y aunque él no deseaba otra cosa que darle lo que su cuerpo pedía, no estaba dispuesto a que tuviera su primer orgasmo en un lugar público.

Aquélla era una fantasía que no tenía intención de compartir con nadie.

Masculló en voz baja y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Vámonos de aquí —gruñó, y tiró de ella nacía la salida sin darle oportunidad a negarse.

Aunque no creía que Katniss fuera a protestar. Un vistazo fugaz a su sonrisa le dijo que estaba tan ansiosa como él por estar a solas y culminar la seducción que flotaba tácitamente entre ellos.

* * *

><p>La cosa poco a poco se está tornando más caliente, y Peeta reclamando a Katniss de aquel chico con el cual bailaba... muy bien hecho Peeta.<p>

Bueno les subo antes de quedarme dormida por lo cansada que estoy de ir hoy a clases, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Millones de gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen, en especial a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar reviews, estoy infinitamente agradecida con ustedes, millones de besos de parte de Peeta y Finnick para ustedes ;)

_**Kat :)**_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Suzanne Collins, mientras que la historia le pertenece a Janelle Denison, yo tan solo adapto esta novela por pura diversión sin ningún fin de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

El camino de regreso al apartamento de Katniss fue tan enloquecedor como el baile erótico en la discoteca. Katniss no podía mantener quietas las manos ni la boca, y mientras Peeta aferraba fuertemente el volante, ella se inclinó hacia él y le lamió y mordisqueó el cuello de la forma más tentadora posible.

Peeta sintió su cálido y dulce aliento cuando le dio un beso húmedo en la comisura de los labios, mientras sus dedos intentaban desabotonarle la camisa. Una vez que lo consiguió, deslizó la mano y le acarició el pecho desnudo, tocándole los pezones endurecidos y bajando la palma hacia el abdomen. Los músculos de Peeta se contrajeron y soltó un áspero gemido.

La mano de Katniss se detuvo.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —le preguntó con inseguridad.

—Cariño, ya me estás tocando —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Quiero… —la voz se le quebró y tragó saliva antes de intentarlo de nuevo con más determinación—. Quiero tocarte como me tocaste tú a mí en la pista de baile.

A Peeta se le aceleró el pulso y la sangre le palpitó en la ingle, reconociendo el placer inherente a la petición de Katniss. Había accedido a enseñarle cómo satisfacer a un hombre, pero nunca imaginó que su curiosidad afloraría mientras él intentaba conducir un coche. Aun así, no podía negarse a su deseo, porque se moría por sentir las manos de Katniss sobre él… por todo el cuerpo.

Le levantó la mano y le puso la palma sobre el bulto de sus pantalones, haciéndole cerrar los dedos alrededor de su erección.

—Esto es lo que me haces —dijo. Quería asegurarse de que Katniss fuera consciente del efecto que ejercía sobre él.

Ella lo miró a los ojos absolutamente fascinada. Peeta tuvo que devolver la vista a la carretera, pero aquel atisbo de embelesamiento estuvo a punto de acabar con él, así como el apretón vacilante que Katniss le dio en la entrepierna. Al principio parecía insegura, pero sólo hizo falta un gemido bajo y alentador de Peeta para animarla a ser más decidida… y acariciarle la rígida erección en toda su longitud con la palma, aprendiendo el tamaño y la forma del miembro viril confinado en el pantalón.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, a Peeta le hervía la sangre en las venas, respiraba con rapidez y estaba a punto de explotar. Apagó el motor, retiró la mano de Katniss de su regazo y la miró a los ojos.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo nocturno e iluminaba el interior del vehículo, tiñendo los cabellos de Katniss de una tonalidad plateada y perfilando su rostro con un halo angelical. Salvo que en aquel preciso instante no parecía en absoluto un ángel. Tenía los labios mojados y ligeramente separados, sus ojos ardían de inagotable lujuria y su expresión anhelante lo estaba matando de deseo.

La chica modesta y conservadora a la que había conocido durante años se había transformado en una mujer cuyo único propósito era derribar sus defensas. ¡Y casi lo había conseguido!

—¿Quieres subir? —le preguntó ella con voz ronca y sensual.

Peeta le había prometido un fin de semana lleno de pasión y seducción sin límites, pero deseaba que Katniss recordara de modo especial la primera vez que hicieran el amor, y por tanto no estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de su estado ebrio. Sin embargo, había otras muchas lecciones que impartir y que no incluían la consumación del acto sexual. Además, tenían que acabar lo que ella había empezado en la pista de baile. Al menos podría aliviar el deseo que Katniss estaba conteniendo. En cuanto a él, tendría que consolarse en solitario más tarde.

—Sí, subiré contigo —dijo, y se abrochó la camisa antes de salir del coche.

Una vez que entraron en el apartamento y cerraron la puerta, Katniss encendió la lámpara del salón y se quitó las sandalias. Se apoyó contra la pared con un lánguido suspiro y una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios, y, alargando los brazos, agarró a Peeta por la camisa y tiró de él hasta obligarlo a apoyar las manos en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza para no aplastarla con su cuerpo.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Su apetecible boca quedaba a escasos centímetros por debajo de la de Peeta.

—Tengo que confesar que ese Sexo Oral estaba de rechupete.

La insinuación sexual del comentario fue como una larga caricia en su miembro, inspirándole lúcidas y excitantes imágenes de Katniss ofreciéndose carnalmente a él. Sus insinuaciones lo pillaban siempre desprevenido, pero le gustaba aquella faceta improvisadora de Katniss, y estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

—¿Qué sabes tú del sexo oral?

—Sé que sabe muy bien —murmuró ella, humedeciéndose los labios—. Muy, muy bien. Compruébalo tú mismo.

Lo agarró por la nuca y tiró de él hacia ella, besándolo con la boca abierta y compartiendo el dulce sabor a licor de café que aún impregnaba su lengua.

Minutos después, Katniss se apartó y él le sonrió.

—Es verdad que sabe muy bien —corroboró—. Y ahora dime, ¿qué sabes realmente del sexo oral? Y no estoy hablando de la bebida.

Aunque se lo preguntó en tono jocoso, estaba extremadamente interesado en oír su respuesta.

Ella parpadeó, fingiendo confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Oh, Peeta estaba convencido de que sabía muy bien lo que quería decir, y después de haber visto su comportamiento desvergonzado en la discoteca, no estaba dispuesto a que eludiera el tema escudándose en una falsa modestia.

—Quiero decir sexo oral, cariño. Darle placer a un hombre con tu boca y viceversa. ¿Cuánta experiencia tienes en eso?

—No mucha —respondió ella, poniéndose colorada. Apartó la mirada por un breve instante, antes de volver a mirarlo desafiante a los ojos—. De acuerdo, estoy mintiendo. No tengo ninguna experiencia en el sexo oral.

Peeta se echó a reír por su indignación y le tocó la boca con los dedos, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Ahh… así que eres virgen, al menos en ese terreno —dijo, fascinado y ridículamente complacido por saberlo.

—Sí, lo soy —admitió ella, con más naturalidad esa vez—. Pero quiero aprender. ¿Me enseñarás?

Su ruego casi lo hizo caer de rodillas frente a ella, lo que lo habría dejado en una posición perfecta para adorarla con la boca, la lengua y los dedos y ofrecerle una lección personalizada sobre el placer oral. Pero por mucho que esa idea lo excitara, no estaba seguro de que el estado de Katniss fuera el más adecuado para un acto tan íntimo. De modo que decidió improvisar.

—Prometí que enseñaría lo que quieras saber —dijo, y la llevó al sofá del salón—. Así que, si estás preparada para una lección de sexo oral, eso es lo que haremos.

Ella se sentó cual abnegada alumna y él se acomodó a su lado, asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda y relajada contra los cojines.

—Empezaremos por ti —dijo, porque de ningún modo podría aguantar si la boca de Katniss le tocaba cualquier parte de su anatomía.

La agarró de la mano y le acarició la piel entre el pulgar y el dedo índice.

—Imagina que estos pliegues son los labios de tu sexo —su explicación no pareció asustarla, aunque sí se estremeció cuando volvió a rozarla.

—Es una zona muy sensible.

—Debería serlo —dijo él, y la mordió suavemente justo debajo del pulgar, haciéndole ahogar un gemido—. Imagina lo sensible que eres entre las piernas, en la entrada a tu sexo. Cuando esa zona se humedece con la lengua, como un beso francés, la sensación es increíble —le atrapó con la boca el pliegue de la piel entre los dedos, simulando la técnica y lamiéndola suavemente.

El brazo de Katniss quedó flácido y sus ojos se entornaron al tiempo que un gemido ronco se le escapaba de la garganta.

—Peeta…

Pronunció su nombre con un deseo tan palpable que Peeta estuvo a punto de perder el control. Pero aún no había terminado aquella lección. No hasta que ella hubiera aprendido a dedicarle el mismo tipo de atención erótica.

Le soltó la mano y llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, donde ejerció una presión suave pero constante.

—Ahora me toca a mí —dijo, y se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla—. Abre la boca y devórame.

Los ojos de Katniss ardieron con llamas grises mientras separaba los labios y le permitía introducir el dedo en la húmeda cavidad de su boca.

El abdomen y los muslos de Peeta se contrajeron involuntariamente, y se obligó a concentrarse en las instrucciones que debía darle.

—Cuando se trata de darle placer a un hombre con la boca, lo mejor es fingir que su pene erecto es tu polo favorito. Tienes que recorrerlo con la lengua en toda su longitud, hasta la punta.

Katniss lo agarró por la muñeca y se metió aún más el dedo en la boca, para luego lamerlo en toda su longitud al extraerlo. El miembro de Peeta se puso rígido al instante, abrasándole los pantalones.

—Mmm… sabe a cereza —susurró ella con una sensual sonrisa, completamente inmersa en la lección.

Él le permitió tomar el control y experimentar a su antojo, y se imaginó su boca en otra parte de su cuerpo. Una parte endurecida y palpitante que pugnaba por liberarse de su confinamiento. Katniss compensaba su falta de experiencia con una dedicación total, rozándole el dedo con los dientes y pasándole la lengua por la punta, antes de metérselo en la boca. Sus ojos cerrados y expresión extática reflejaban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando mientras aumentaba la excitación de Peeta y barría sus defensas.

Katniss no creía que tuviera lo que hacía falta para seducir a un hombre, y sin embargo él se estaba ahogando en su sensualidad innata. Se moría por arrancarle las bragas y poseerla allí y ahora, sin ningún miramiento ni delicadeza. Y cuando ella adoptó inconscientemente un ritmo constante, el control se le hizo añicos.

Retiró el dedo de su boca y lo sustituyó por sus labios. La besó ávida y profundamente. Ella gimió y hundió los dedos en los pelos de su nuca mientras abría la boca para recibir la ferviente invasión de su lengua.

Estaba tan ardiente y febril como él mismo.

Sabiendo lo que su cuerpo ansiaba tras la estimulación física y mental, se presionó contra ella y la hizo tumbarse en el sofá. Sin despegar la boca de la suya, deslizó la rodilla entre sus piernas y las separó, al tiempo que introducía una mano bajo el vestido y subía por la parte posterior del muslo. Extendió la palma sobre la cadera, siguiendo el elástico de las bragas hasta el corazón de su feminidad. Entonces deslizó los dedos bajo la fina barrera de seda para acariciar con el pulgar los suaves pliegues de su sexo.

Estaba húmeda y caliente, empapada de deseo, y el gemido que emitió a la vez que se arqueaba al recibir su tacto fue todo el permiso que Peeta necesitó para acabar lo que había empezado. Retiró la boca y contempló su hermoso rostro. La expresión confiada de Katniss le encogió el corazón.

—Imagina mi boca justo aquí —murmuró, acariciándola lentamente, extendiendo su humedad hacia arriba, sobre el clítoris—. Mi lengua tocándote con suavidad, y luego presionando cada vez más…

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y movió las caderas contra sus dedos. Y entonces se deshizo en suaves jadeos, que pronto dieron paso a un largo y entrecortado jadeo que acompañó las convulsiones del orgasmo. Pero, lejos de saciarla, pareció que la enardeció aún más. A los pocos segundos del climax estaba agitándose bajo el cuerpo de Peeta, separando las piernas y apremiándolo a que siguiera. Antes de que él se percatara de sus intenciones, ella le había agarrado la cintura de los pantalones y le estaba bajando la cremallera. Tiró de los pantalones hasta los muslos y agarró su erección a través de los calzoncillos. Por increíble que pareciera, el miembro de Peeta creció en longitud y grosor con cada caricia de sus dedos.

Peeta emitió un siseo entre los dientes y apenas fue capaz de contenerse. La agarró de las muñecas y le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza para no perder el control de la situación. Sabía que las bebidas que Katniss había tomado en la discoteca eran en parte las responsables de su desinhibición, y aunque él se negaba a hacerle el amor si no estaba completamente lúcida, no podía negar que ambos lo deseaban.

La besó en la boca y empezó a frotar la erección contra su sexo. Ella le rodeó instintivamente la cintura con las piernas y se arqueó hacia él. La seda empapada se pegó al algodón que confinaba su pene hinchado. Peeta se imaginó penetrándola sin ropa por medio, se imaginó rodeado por su calor femenino, y cuando ella se tensó contra él y gritó de placer al recibir un segundo orgasmo, no pudo aguantar por más tiempo.

Un intenso temblor lo recorrió al descargar su caudal de pasión contenida, vaciándose por entero y no sólo físicamente. Enterró la cara en el cuello de Katniss y soltó un último y largo gemido. Así permaneció varios minutos, y cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, ella le dedicó una sonrisa de plenitud y satisfacción.

—Gracias por esta lección tan esclarecedora y agradable —le dijo suavemente, con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Ha sido un placer —murmuró él. La besó en los labios y se levantó—. Enseguida vuelvo —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando volvió, la encontró donde la había dejado, con las manos aún sobre la cabeza, el vestido remangado sobre las caderas y los muslos separados. Su aspecto era deliciosamente descuidado, y si no fuera porque se había quedado dormida, Peeta no habría podido resistirse una segunda vez.

Pero finalmente la noche la había agotado y él tenía que marcharse, por mucho que deseara quedarse con ella.

—Vamos, Bella Durmiente —susurró mientras la levantaba del sofá—.Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

Katniss emitió un suave suspiro y se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras la llevaba al dormitorio. A Peeta le resultó una sensación sumamente agradable tenerla en sus brazos, como si fuera algo más que una amiga en su solitaria vida. Más que una amante de fin de semana.

La ayudó a quitarse el vestido y el sujetador, y sonrió al recordar que apenas había dedicado tiempo a esos, pechos pequeños y perfectamente redondeados. Pero todavía quedaba el día siguiente y más lecciones que impartir, y se aseguraría de ofrecer a esos dulces montículos de carne la atención que merecían.

Cuando la arropó con las mantas, Katniss ya estaba dormida y su respiración era profunda y sosegada. Peeta permaneció observándola unos minutos, deseando meterse en la cama con ella y abrazarla contra él, en vez de volver a su casa solitaria y su cama vacía.

Aquello lo estaba afectando más de lo que nunca se hubiera permitido reconocer. Y ya no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer con esos sentimientos crecientes que le hacían desear lo imposible con Katniss.

* * *

><p>Y acá esta lo bueno, grandes las lecciones de Peeta... ¿quién no quisiera esas magistrales clases con práctica incluida con Peeta? aunque lamentablemente para mi gusto acabó muy pronto. Espero que disfruten del capítulo, sé que lo harán.<p>

Gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco.

_**Kat :)**_


End file.
